


Dressing Wounds

by Eoilock



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: But it's got Saki, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Spoilers for episode 9, What Did You Expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoilock/pseuds/Eoilock
Summary: Saki gets herself hurt while saving Maria and Sakura takes care of her wounds. She also accidentally confesses her feelings.





	Dressing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this lesbian train going, this anime needs more fics. Sorry for any mistakes, didn't want my normal beta to read this as she has yet to watch Zombieland Saga.

“Get me a general idea of how you want it to sound and I’ll start writing the score in the morning. Now get to bed. And don’t do that again.” Tatsumi left to his room as Saki went to go wash her makeup off. She grimaced as she looked in the mirror. Her bangs and jacket were slightly singed, and she had small scrapes all over. She made a mental not that’d she’d have to ask Yuugiri to fix up her jacket tomorrow. She was almost done getting ready for bed when Sakura poked her head in with a light knock.

“Oh, hey Sakura. What are you doing up so late?”

“I heard you making noise in here. Were you out doing something?”

“Yeah, went to go talk some sense into the girl we saw at the park earlier. Got herself roped into a chicken race. She’s got guts, but those things are the worst.” She had finally turned to face Sakura, making light of most her injuries.

“What happened to you Saki!?” She rushed over and began prodding away at the ex-biker. “I thought you said you talked her out of it!”

“Well, I kinda, took her place...” She faced away from Sakura “And crashed my old partner’s bike in the process.” The two sat there in silence.

A resounding slap sent Saki’s head nearly off her shoulders. “If you weren’t a zombie you could have died from that!” 

“I know that! I had to stop them for good so they wouldn’t do stupid shit like that again and die like I did!” She hung her head. “I didn’t want Reiko to loose her daughter. Not after she lost me.”

Sakura let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that. But you could have handled it differently. If Tatsumi finds out he’s going to be be pissed.”

“Yeah, he already knows. He chewed me out too, so I don’t you to.”

Saki was surprised when she got wrapped in a hug. “You need to take care of yourself more. I don’t want to loose you.”

Saki gave in to the hug. “Alright. Now could you let me finish so we can go to bed?”

“Let me dress your wounds first.” She pulled away and went to find a first aid kit.

“Sakura, you don’t need to do that. We’re zombies, I’m not even bleeding.”

“I don’t care! You were being reckless and got hurt so I’m going to take care of you.” Sakura had found the first aid kit and now was fighting to get Saki to sit down on a nearby stool.

“Sheesh, why do you care so much about these scrapes anyway? I had much worse back when I was alive. I know how to handle myself.”

“Because I care about you damnit! I like you! A lot! Now would you stop. Being. So. Stubborn!” Sakura finally managed to get Saki to sit down, the stool rocking back a bit from the force. Sakura’s face went red at the realization at what she had just said, and she promptly stared intently at the contents of the first aid kit.

The two sat in silence as Sakura cleaned and covered the wounds, their attention focused on anything other than what Sakura had said. “So,” Saki broke the silence after several minutes “You have a thing for me?”

“Yeah. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way-“

“No, no, it’s not that. I just, didn’t know you liked girls too.” The two fell silent once again for a few minutes.

“Does this mean that we’re girlfriends then?” This time it was Sakura to break the silence.

“I’m down for it, but only if you want.”

“I… yeah. I think I want that.” She finished wrapping the last wound and stood up. “We should go to bed. We don’t want to be late for practice in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Saki stood up and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight”

The two went to their futons, smiling at the new development between them.


End file.
